


Visitor

by DerangedLychan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerangedLychan/pseuds/DerangedLychan
Relationships: Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 50





	Visitor

Every night he visited. Every night it escalated. Every night Feliciano was powerless to stop it. It wasn't due to his physical strength, though he was certainly weaker than the other, but rather, his mental strength. One didn't simply look a vampire in the eye and say 'no' after being fed on, no matter how scared or curious or stubborn they might be.

Feliciano Vargas was no exception to this, and as he looked up into those impossibly blue eyes, he realized it didn't matter anyway. He was completely entranced by this man. By this inhuman creature. The moonlight filtering through the curtains to his bedroom was hardly adequate light with which to see him by, but Feliciano already knew perfectly what Ludwig looked like, the way he moved. And how even as he pushed into Feliciano's smaller, pliant body, his heart didn't accelerate or stutter, because it didn't beat.

Ludwig's cold hands ran over him, and he shivered as the vampire began to move, rocking his hips forward, and then back, slowly but surely working to change pain to pleasure. And gradually, he did, as he always did, and Feliciano's small hisses of discomfort and grunts of pain changed into breathless moans and uneven breathing. The discomfort of being filled became completely irrelevant as pleasure pulsed in his pelvis, raced through his veins, fogged his thoughts.

Ludwig had first appeared to him two months previously. It had been raining akin to a biblical story as Feliciano made his way home after his shift. Ludwig had just been standing on the sidewalk, allowing himself to get drenched. The Italian had stopped in concern for the stranger, and invited him in out of the rain. One invitation was all Ludwig needed.

Since that night, Feliciano had been visited nightly on an almost ritual basis, very few days being skipped. Some nights Ludwig fed, others he simply took the smaller individual. Feliciano had long since quit all shallow and almost comically half-hearted pretenses of struggle, but Ludwig insisted on immobilizing him.

Feliciano blinked slowly, and wet his lips, even that minor act taxing him of strength. The vampire smiled, cold and hungry and gentle. Feliciano's gaze fell to the extending canines and a slight shiver of anticipation scurried down his spine, chilling him. His head lowered to Feliciano's neck and the younger male felt cold lips resting at his throat over his pulse.

“Shh,” Ludwig breathed, voice soft, calming, and completely unneeded. Feliciano was relaxed under him, body accepting to the advances. Even without the vampire's enthrallment, he knew. The lips parted, and pushed forward and Feliciano jolted as he felt a pinprick of pain, followed by an overwhelming pleasure. Feliciano keened softly as he was drained, Ludwig's cold hand sliding against his lower back and pulling him close.

A shiver as Ludwig pulled his lips away, running his tongue once over the punctures to seal them, and pressed a gentle kiss to the spot. To the claim. Ludwig's figure rose above him, blanketed in faint moonlight and absolutely present. Too-blue eyes met his own, impossibly bright in the faint light.

“Ich liebe dich.” his voice was soft, and Feliciano blinked in confusion. He didn't speak German. Ludwig bent, lips hovering only a breath away from his own. Was his lips bleeding? Feliciano discarded the thought as he was kissed, the vampire stealing his breath. His hips slowed to a soft roll, allowing Feliciano to focus solely on the kiss. Ludwig tasted of blood and something much earthier, ages older, phenomenally more ingrained in his person than the lingering taste of blood. Ludwig's tongue slid into his mouth, commanding and sure, and Feliciano melted into the sensation.

When he pulled away with a lingering pressure to his lips, Feliciano was panting heavily, Ludwig having forgotten that Feliciano needed air, where he did not. Ludwig breathed the phrase in German again, sitting up and hooking Feliciano's legs over his shoulders and resuming the previous pace. He was rendered incapable of coherent thought as the vampire's hips pistoned tirelessly into his own at a steady, merciless pace. And again that smile, only smaller, gentler, warmer.

Feliciano was growing short of breath, drawing air into his struggling lungs growing into a greater and greater challenge as he met the gaze of the man above him. Panic danced over the edge of his pleasure-hazed mind as he registered the lack of oxygen, basic survival instincts kicking in and pumping adrenaline into his body, trying to force him into fight or flight. His lips moved, but no sounds came out, sans the quiet whisper of air leaving his lungs, for even less to be drawn in the next time he inhaled.

The Italian's arms shifted slightly, one hand managing to clutch the blankets with the assistance of adrenaline. His vision flickered and blurred around the edges. black spots growing and multiplying on the rim of his sight. Ludwig didn't slow his pace, and his gaze never wandered from Feliciano's own glassy one, even as Feliciano was gradually losing sight of him. The pleasure was present in his pelvis, pushing and crowding. As his lungs grew weaker and weaker, the pleasure took more and more presence in his mind, the other sensations being dulled.

Finally the tight heat took too much room, and burst. With a gasp, his heart shuddered to a stop, and his eyes glossed over completely, world freezing around him as Ludwig froze inside him. With a final, minute sigh, he ceased existing.

Only to open his eyes moments later.

His lungs did not breathe, his heart did not beat, but he was alive, and Ludwig was smiling serenely above him.

His own lips spread into a small smile, and he blinked slowly, understanding washing over him.

“Ludwig?” he murmured softly, the larger man drawing him close. He got a soft hum in acknowledgment, the German sitting back and holding him to his chest. “I-ich liebe dich.” he botched the words, he was sure, having never spoken a language beyond English and Italian in his life, let alone a more guttural one. A chuckle answered him, and a gentle kiss to the only scars his body would ever know; four small puncture spots over his once-beating pulse.


End file.
